


You Make Me a Wildfire

by DreamingofStardust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Inner Demons, Post-Canon, Sexual Harassment, Slightly Saucy, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofStardust/pseuds/DreamingofStardust
Summary: Daisy invites Robbie to help as she goes undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. to get information on the whereabouts of Watchdog gatherings in Los Angeles. What starts as a simple extraction for information leads to fiery confrontation that could threaten their relationship.





	You Make Me a Wildfire

When you're a superhero, your date nights never consisted of having dinner and catching a movie. There were no moonlit walks or romantic serenades. Nope. Date nights were following shady activities and beating up any bad guys along the way.

Robbie should have known better when Daisy showed up on his doorsteps that night wearing a sexy outfit and enough makeup to be a fashion model.

"It'll be fun," she had said with a devilish grin. It didn't take long for Robbie to agree when she was giving him big brown puppy-dog eyes.

Now, the two of them were sitting in his Charger outside one of L.A.'s well-known biker bars, Hell's Bells. Motorcycles lined the entrance, along with a few huge, leather-clad guys drinking and smoking the night away. Loud rock music like a screaming banshee blared from the doorway every time someone went in or left.

Robbie bristled. He loved hanging out at dive bars whenever he had the chance, but even he could recognize this place was a dump and oozed in trouble.

"Daisy, what're we doing here?"

He turned to her, but she was preoccupied at the moment checking her face in his side-view mirror.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has received word that a large group of Watchdogs is gathering in L.A. led by an old friend, Felix Blake," Daisy explained, wiping away some of her excess dark-pink lipstick. "Word is there's a guy here, Cornell, who has made some dealings with Blake in the past and might know where we can find him."

Robbie nodded. "Fair enough, but that still doesn't explain why you are dressed like," he paused, gesturing to her outfit. Daisy was wearing black jeans tight enough to actually be a second skin and a black leather jacket that did nothing to cover up her low-cut purple blouse. She had to be wearing a push-up bra, because her breasts just seemed to pop out of her shirt. He gulped. "Like that."

Daisy twisted in her seat towards him and raised one of her fine dark brows. "What? You don't like it?" She asked.

His ears began to burn and his palms became sweaty. Didn't like it? He loved it. He hated it. God, there was nothing Robbie wanted to more than to pull her in to the backseat and rip those clothes off her, with his teeth if he had to. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, ravish her, make her moan and scream his name until she was breathless. 

Robbie coughed. "I just think, it doesn't seem like the best choice for knocking in skulls," he explained.

Daisy laughed, as she shimmied her top lower and Robbie's brain short-circuited. "You know, my job isn't all about 'Quake-ing' in and busting head," she stated, opening the car door. "Sometimes, it takes some subtle persuasion."

She began to shuffle her way out, but Robbie quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Daisy, I'm not so sure about this." 

He was torn inside, like a cavernous crack was erupting across his chest. Robbie knew well-enough that Daisy was a tough girl, that she could handle anything, and yet . . .

She stared at their hands before her beautiful brown eyes looked up into his own. Her eyes crinkled as a soft smile grew on her face. "It'll be fine," she said, rubbing circles on his gloved hand with her thumb. "Just wait here then, I'll be right back."

In the blink of an eye, she slipped her hand from his, got out and slapped the car door shut.

"Daisy!" He called, but she was already making her way across the street to the bar. The guys chatting out front paused as Daisy passed them by, not even trying to hid their appreciative stares. Robbie clenched his jaw. "Damn, this girl," he muttered under his breath.

Robbie groaned as he hopped out of the car, harshly slamming the door behind him. He quickly stalked across the street and followed her in. 

One foot in the door and Robbie was immediately slammed with an awful stew of smells and sounds. Cigarette smoke, stale beer, and filthy sweat attacked his nose with vehemence that caused him to stagger. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but the pungent smell on got stuck on his tongue, like he was licking an old shoe. Robbie held back the gag burning at the back of his throat.

"Daisy?" He tried to should above the music. The place was as well-lit as a movie theater and packed mostly with bearded, leather-clad men of all ages. Robbie scanned the surprisingly large space, but he couldn't find Daisy's little dark head bobbing around anywhere.

Suddenly, a sharp, fiery pain pricked the back of his neck. Robbie squinted his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. No, not now.

 _"Guilty,"_ a raspy voice like grinding bones whispered in his head.

Robbie opened his eyes. He could see it, sense it. The guiltiness of sin all around him. The wicked crimes some of these men did to the innocent. They deserved to be punished. The Rider in him craved it, prowling around in his head like a caged tiger lashing to get out.

"No," Robbie murmured, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He made a deal, but now as not the time.

"Hey, you okay?" 

He opened his eyes once more to find Daisy standing in front of him. Her eyes were tinged with concern as she searched his face. Hesitantly, she took one of his hands into her own. Even through the leather gloves, he could feel the warming strength she was trying to provide with her touch. His heart swelled.

The demon still hissed in his head, but Robbie managed to put on a smile. "Yeah, I will be." He squeezed her hand. "Let's just do this and get out of here."

Daisy smiled as she squeezed back then let their hands separate and drop. "Okay, so Cornell's in the back by the bar. Just follow my lead and stay back." 

Daisy slowly began to make her through the bar with Robbie only a few steps behind. Just as they were nearing the back, she stopped so suddenly, he nearly crashed into her. "There he is," she said, nodding her head.

A guy who appeared to be in his early forties was sitting at the bar surrounded by a slew of younger men. Robbie sneered. Even from 15 feet away he could tell this Cornell guy was trash. His salt-and-pepper hair was greasily slicked back against his head like a helmet. He wore a fine, pinstripe shirt that was wrinkled, stained and only half-buttoned up, exposing his curly mass of chest hair. The man wore enough bling to be a jewelry model, but the worst thing of all was that he was wearing a pair of black Aviator sunglasses indoors. Robbie chuckled under his breath. What a joke.

"Show time," Daisy murmured.

Putting on one of the most charming smiles Robbie had ever seen, Daisy slowly strutted over to where Cornell was sitting. The older man was having a conversation with a weasel-looking guy sitting next to him when he noticed Daisy coming his way. A grin formed on his face as he lowered his sunglasses and slowly gave her an appreciative look-over. Robbie leaned back against a large, wooden beam as his blood began to boil. He could already figure out the vile things that man was thinking.

Cornell flicked his head at the weasel-guy and the other man quickly left. He then nodded to the now empty seat beside him which Daisy took graciously.

"Hello gorgeous," Cornell crooned with a flash of his golden teeth. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Daisy smiled back. "Actually, I'm here for information, and I hear that you are the man to see."

Upon hearing that, Cornell's smile grew wider and he puffed up his chest. "I am. What does the little lady want to know?"

"Well, I hear that Felix Blake is in town," Daisy said, leaning a little closer to Cornell and placing a hand on his arm. "I have also heard that you have had dealings with him in the past. I was just wondering if you could tell me where I could find him? I have a proposition for him that I think he will be very interested in." 

Robbie raised his brows. Wow. Daisy was really pulling out all the stops for this one: the charming smile, the touching, the bats of her eyelashes. In no time, she could have Cornell eating out of the palm of her hand.

"A proposition, huh?" Cornell asked with another toothy grin. He gave her another look over. "Would you happen to have one for me?"

"Maybe," Daisy teased, flashing a flirty grin. "Depends if you follow through with the information I need." 

"I'm always good at giving a lady what she needs."

Robbie gritted his teeth as Cornell reached out and placed one of his greasy hands on Daisy's knee. The sleazebag circled his fingers on her knee, inching up higher and higher on her leg. If Daisy was upset about it, she didn't show. Her face was still that of a pleasant, smiling angel.

Robbie stood up and balled his hands into fists. How could she seem fine with this piece of trash touching her like that? His insides roiled just having to witness it.

 _"This guy is nothing but a scumbag,"_ the Rider hissed in his head. _"Let's take him out. Stain the land with his filthy blood."_

Robbie clenched his fists. No. He couldn't. Not yet. Still, it did nothing to stop the fire coursing through his veins.

Cornell glanced over towards Robbie and tilted his head. "Hey, who are you?" He looked back to Daisy. "Is that guy with you? Is he your boyfriend or something?" 

Robbie's mouth went dry. What was he supposed to say? All the goons surrounding Cornell turned to watch him, as well, their eyes peering him over with sneers on their faces. Robbie narrowed his eyes as the fire in him blazed hotter. There had to be at least a dozen of them. It would be a challenge, but Ghost Rider could probably take them all out if he had to.

Robbie cracked his knuckles when he noticed Daisy staring at him. Her eyes wide and unblinking as she gave the faintest shake of her head. It was a plea: _Robbie, trust me, I got this._

He sighed and let his body relax. Daisy said she could handle it, and he trusted her more than anyone else. He needed to have faith in her.

She faced Cornell and smiled. "Oh, don't worry about him," Daisy said in a voice as sugary sweet as cotton candy. "So, Blake, where can I find him?"

Cornell gave Robbie one last smirk before he turned his head back to Daisy with his slimy, charming grin. "When I made dealings with Blake, we often by the warehouses near the river. Maybe you can find him there." 

"Great. Thank you." Daisy made to get up, but Cornell gripped her leg tightly.

"Now, now, sweetheart, what about that drink?" He asked. Cornell flashed his shiny metal teeth once more as his hand slipped higher up Daisy's inner thigh until --

In a flash, Robbie was there, ripping Cornell's hand away from Daisy. He held the man's wrist tight in his hand, squeezing harder and harder like a snake wrapped around its prey. Robbie sneered. Maybe if he held on hard enough, he could break his bones.

Cornell let out a strangled cry as he gripped the bar counter with his free hand. "What the hell?! Let go! What is your problem, man?" 

"You," Robbie snarled, his eyes burning.

Fire scorched through Robbie's veins, his skin stinging from the flames. The Rider wanted to take over, to incinerate this man and any other asshole that stood in his way.

"What the -- Ahh!" Cornell screamed as the skin where Robbie held his wrist began to bubble and blister.

"Robbie!"

Robbie blinked. Daisy stood before him, her hand resting gingerly on his arm. She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with what? Concern? Fear? It was a cold punch to the chest.

He let go of Cornell's wrist and the other man immediately collapsed onto the ground on his hands and knees, nursing his burnt flesh. All of Cornell's men had already took the coward's way out and scattered.

"Let's just go, okay?" Daisy said, nudging Robbie towards the back of the bar. She turned towards Cornell. "Thanks for the information," she said, then slammed one of her heeled boots on to his right hand with a sickening crunch. 

Cornell cried out, whimpering like a beat dog. Robbie grinned. Served him right.

"Come on." Daisy tried to push Robbie along, but he was statue. His body still simmered inside as the Rider thrashed for control. He wanted to kill everyone in this bar. They deserved it, to have their souls burned in their shallow husks. God, did the Rider want it like a greedy beggar lapping up any crumb he could find.

Suddenly, everything blurred around him as Daisy gave him a big enough shove to send him heading for the back exit. Robbie rammed through the door into the back alley, the chilly, wet night air doing nothing to cool his fevered body. He paced back and forth, groaning as the fire burned through his body.

"What the heck was that?" Daisy asked, slamming the door behind her. "I told you I had this." 

_"Go back in there!"_ The Rider seethed. _"Fuck that guy up! Tear him apart!"_

"No," Robbie moaned, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut. It was happening. Soon enough the fire would consume him and the Rider would take over.

"Robbie? Robbie!"

Daisy's voice sounded muffled and far away, as if she were screaming at him from the bottom of a well. The fire, the pain, it was getting to be too much. He was drowning.

"Robbie, stay with me!" Daisy yelled again, her voice still faint but somehow closer.

Gentle but firm hands wrapped around his upper arms and roughly tugged him a little to his right. He opened his eyes and Daisy stood before him. Her face pale but there was a fiery intensity in her eyes that bore into him. She was throwing out a lifeline, ready to pull him to safety.

"Robbie, just calm down," she said softly, giving his arms a light squeeze. "It's okay, just focus on me." 

Robbie struggled to take deep breaths as he did what she asked. Everything else around him blurred away, leaving only Daisy. Her eyes were shimmering beautifully from the streetlight as if they were filled with stars. Her nostrils puffed up slightly with every calm inhale and exhale of her breath. The pale scar on her cheek that he loved to kiss stood out like a lightning bolt in a storm. Her dark pink lips were slightly parted and turned up in the corners to the softest smile.

Daisy slid her hands up and gingerly placed them on either side of her face. Robbie leaned into her touch with a deep sigh. Her hands were so cool and sweet like morning dew on blades of grass.

The Rider hissed in his head, but it was as if it were in a far-off place. He knew that the spirit would come back, would gain its control over Robbie eventually and unleash its vengeance, but he didn't care. All that mattered was he was here, now, with the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world.

"I'm sorry," Robbie murmured, staring deep into Daisy's brown doe eyes. God, he could get lost in them forever. Hesitantly, he reached his hand up and placed it over one of hers. 

Daisy smiled and his chest grew lighter. "It's okay. Just stay with me, alright?"

"I will." 

She leaned forward on her tiptoes, her eyes slowly closing. Robbie closed his eyes as her lips met his. They were velvety soft and moved against his mouth with a chaste passion he reciprocated. With the sweet taste of mint on her breath, he could feel the fire flickering inside him subside.

Daisy slowly broke off the kiss, leaning back. Robbie opened his eyes as smile curved on his face.

"Alright, hotshot," she said with a grin, reaching a hand over to wipe his lips free of her lipstick. "We actually have business to do." 

She slid her hands off his face, but immediately took one of his hands in hers. Robbie intertwined their fingers, fitting together perfectly like pieces in a puzzle.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

They slowly walked back to his Charger, ready to take on whatever else the night had to offer together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
